


Art: The Dandy Highwayman or You Can Take The Boy Out Of The 80s...

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of course John used to have a poster of Adam and the Ants on his wall back when he was in high school...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: The Dandy Highwayman or You Can Take The Boy Out Of The 80s...

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This was my submission for Team Sheppard in the 2011 [McShep Match](http://mcshep-match.livejournal.com). My prompt was 'stand & deliver', & as soon as I saw it, I started singing the Adam & the Ants song in my head. LOL And it all just went from there. (I could so imagine a young John being an Ant fan! *g*)  
> 2\. Huge thanks to my betas: Lantean_drift, sgamadison & Xanthe for their support & advice, & also to my flist & the good folk over at sgapicfinders for their help.  
> 3\. [Resources post](http://bluespirit-star.livejournal.com/622412.html).  
> 4.The original McShep Match post is [here](http://mcshep-match.livejournal.com/127667.html), though voting is now closed. And... we won! *\o/* Go, Team Sheppard! :)

  
  


  


**Author's Note:**

>  _I'm the dandy highwayman  
>  Who you're too scared to mention.  
> I spend my cash on looking flash  
> And grabbing your attention._
> 
>  _Stand and deliver your money or your life  
>  Try and use a mirror - no bullet or a knife.  
> _
> 
> 'Stand & Deliver' by Adam & the Ants
> 
> ~
> 
> Please do not hotlink or archive this image or use to make icons, etc, thank you.
> 
> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.  
> 


End file.
